


【曼豆腐】【斯豆腐】面包人

by BroTomoya



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Lewy has two boyfriends, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroTomoya/pseuds/BroTomoya
Summary: 莱维是一位布鲁姆面包人，在小镇的面包房里，和他的两位男朋友过着香喷喷的生活。





	【曼豆腐】【斯豆腐】面包人

**Author's Note:**

> *文内有撸扎（吉鲁/阿扎尔）和KTK（克洛泽/克罗斯）配对提及；
> 
> *是的，好莱维有两位好男朋友。
> 
> *感谢 @Happy Sandra 和 @阿泽_Brain 提供的脑洞，也感谢二位友情出镜（？）
> 
> *关于烘焙和面包的构想，来自《BBC：保罗.霍利伍德.教你做面包EP01》，请大家一起学做香喷喷面包，或许你也会拥有你自己的面包人。

沃伊在卧室的门后找到了马里奥。

 

他手里攥着一根擀面杖，紧张的用口型问：你也听见了？

 

沃伊点点头。是的，他也听见了，凭借他丰富的经验，那声音只能来自楼下的烤炉里。

 

“沃伊与马里奥”面包房，是周围小镇里最受欢迎的面包房，小本生意薄利多销，几乎承包了镇上居民们的一日三餐。沃伊和面的手和马里奥对火候的精准调控，是面包房经久不衰的关键。虽然他们不是真的兄弟，就连国籍都不一样，但是他们身上的直男气息无论闻起来还是吃起来，都没有人误会他们是情侣。

 

他们在门后碰了碰拳头，准备为了保住镇上居民们的早饭拼命，一定要抓住小偷。

 

或许是只饿昏了的浣熊呢？沃伊说。

 

那听起来得有十只饥肠辘辘的浣熊在楼下的厨房开趴体！马里奥转了一圈擀面杖，率先走了下去。

 

“出来！”

 

面包店的灯光照亮了每一个角落，从厨房延伸到店外的台阶上，暖黄色的光芒使砖砌的房子在夜空的衬托下更像是一座拱形烤炉，灯泡吱吱地响着，香甜的气味似乎预示着有些美味的成品早已遭遇不测。

 

“我们有枪！”实际上是一杆用来给蛋糕上色的气泵喷枪。

 

一双蓝眼睛出现在案桌后面。

 

然后是举起来的手——皮肤很白——再然后是一位光着上身的男性一脸尴尬的站了起来，他的嘴边还有糖霜，鼻子上是果酱。全身只围了一条围裙，反倒是他看起来更像是这间面包房的主人似的。

 

“我是莱维，是你们的面包人。”

 

他伸出手，脸上浮现出一对柔软的酒窝。

 

“我是马里奥，他是沃伊，是要报警的人。”

 

——

 

所以，莱维，一位品种是布鲁姆面包的面包人，正围着一条围裙，靠在马里奥和沃伊的流理台上喝热巧克力。马里奥慷慨的借给他一件围裙，毕竟他们的厨房还没有开放到允许一位裸男光着屁股坐在那里。事实上，他的屁股已经在那里了。

 

“你们也要尝尝吗，”布鲁姆面包人舔了下嘴唇，把手上的杯子扬了扬，又悻悻地收了回去 “对不起，你们应该早就喝过了。”

 

“你是个流浪汉。”

 

莱维并没有因这个结论感到被冒犯，反而挺高兴他们终于愿意和他说话了“可以这么说，在找到适合自己的面包师之前，面包人的确算得上是流浪汉。”

 

“你是来偷东西的。”波兰面包师握住了擀面杖，目光四下排查着家里失窃的迹象，“我们早晨8点营业，你来得太早了。”

 

“先生们，这里的种种迹象表明，我没来错地方。”

 

莱维一口气喝完剩下的热巧克力，伸出食指，在杯子内壁抹了一圈。他小麦色的手指上顿时裹了薄薄一层巧克力——他把手指放进嘴里，咬了下去。

 

他就那么咬掉了自己的食指，就像吃下一小条面包。

 

沃伊和马里奥张着嘴，眼睁睁的看着那根手指又长了回来，还是那么细，带着它原本的颜色。

 

“很棒的魔术，现在你可以走了！”马里奥首先反应过来，挣开他和沃伊交缠着的胳膊，推搡着莱维。

 

他们合力把莱维推到门外，雪花像糖霜一样撒到面包人的头发上，他看起来可怜极了，站在雪地里哭了起来。凌晨的风雪在他身边肆虐，他的哭声没停过，眼泪像蜡油一样凝固在脸上，一些贪婪的乌鸦和鸽子落在他身边，开始啄他的脚趾。

 

这个男人光着屁股在雪地里站了三分钟，最后还是被两位狠心的面包师拉回进门里。

 

已经被冻得碰碰作响的面包人愤愤地警告他们不要再和他说话，眼泪还冻在他脸上，很快变成葡萄干掉落在地板上，被克罗地亚人养的哈巴狗舔走了不少。

 

“我们面包人从出生起就有权利选择自己想要保佑的面包师。”

 

莱维盯着胖乎乎的哈巴狗，只有它温顺的伏在自己脚边。

 

“你们两个，沃伊——”他愤愤地指责着波兰面包师，“沃伊是捏出布鲁姆面包的人，所以我多少算是个正正经经的波兰面包人。”

 

接着他又把手指指向克罗地亚面包师。

 

“马里奥！你是那个深情注视炉火的人，所以我还要同时庇佑你们两个！”

 

辩护似乎令他格外疲惫，垂着头，眨巴着眼睛，就好像如果再一次被赶出去也无所谓了。

 

——

 

“所以，莱维，你真的是——面包人？”

 

马里奥确信这个面包人冲自己翻了个白眼。

 

“如假包换。”他们的面包人自豪地挺起了胸脯，窗外第一缕晨光照在他的皮肤上，他好像忘记了自己曾被这两个家伙推到大雪纷飞的门外。

 

“不然你以为为什么你们的生意那么好，”莱维翘起了脚，那个沾着蜜糖的小酒窝再次浮现在脸颊上，他的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，“我可是一直照应着你们呢。”

 

一丝红晕略过他的脸颊，像是刷了樱桃酱。

 

“我以为那是因为我们的手艺足够吸引那么多客人。”沃伊点着自己的下巴，“还有足够友好、精明以及英俊——有好多漂亮女孩争抢我们的限量樱桃派呢。”

 

“是的，”马里奥也笑起来，抱着胳膊看着这个小小的面包人因为沃伊的话而撅起嘴巴，“我们足够好，甚至捏出了你这个漂亮的小家伙。”

 

“那我走了！”

 

莱维站起来就要离开，屋子里的面粉开始震动，烤好的牛角面包在篮子里跳来跳去，有几只已经跃了出来，像小狗一样围着莱维的脚乱转；还有所有的法棍，他们飞过房梁，像佩剑一样挽了几个剑花，直指两位面包师的鼻子。

 

“我以为面包人是友善的？”

 

“的确是，”莱维高傲的扬起了他的下巴，“但首先你们要承认，是我保佑了你们这么多年。”

 

不然你们以为那些松软的白色布鲁姆面包是怎么成为店里的热销款的啊。

 

莱维自豪的捏了捏自己的小屁股。

 

“好了，两位先生”面包人重新站直了，像是名小军官一样，替一夜都没睡的面包师们整理了睡衣的领子“还有两个小时你们才开始营业，现在我建议你们去楼上补一觉。”

 

两位面包师不约而同的深呼吸——莱维靠近他们的时候，的确有一股混合着丁香和肉桂味道的香气，慢悠悠的溜进他们的鼻腔里。马里奥看了一眼沃伊，狡猾的波兰面包师就明白了他的意思：沃伊突然捉住了正弯着腰取面粉的莱维，马里奥则动作利落的抓住他的双手。

 

他们一人一口，咬在了莱维的耳朵上。

 

“你们在做什么。”莱维无辜的看着他们，耳朵的位置迅速长出两片新的，“要吃早饭吗？”

 

“是啊。”马里奥嚼着那片松软的小面包片，看着另一位面包师。

 

“我们饿坏了。”波兰面包师舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“我以为你会生气？”他们意有所指的比划了几下。

 

“我本来是的。”莱万想起自己的同事托尼——那颗又圆又白的馒头，因为接吻的时候不小心被自己的厨师咬掉了鼻子，就把家里的面粉通通变成了木屑。自那以后，那位厨师就总劝他早睡，并且坚持在睡前开着小夜灯。 

 

两位面包师留了睡裤和睡衣给莱维，他们需要去楼上补一补睡眠了。人类面包师打算信任面包人的手艺，毕竟他真的有闻起来那么好吃。

 

“莱维，”就在莱维撅着屁股确认炉火温度的时候，两位面包师叫住了他，“等我们再下来的时候，你还会在这里吗？”

 

莱维挽了挽过长的睡衣，让麦芽酒与焦糖缠绵悱恻的跳起舞来，又让黄油在锅子里融化出快乐的滋滋声，等到这一切告一段落，他扬起脸，笑得比任何甜食都要甜爽：“当然了，我可是马里奥和沃伊的面包人呢。”

 

——

 

莱维、马里奥和沃伊在北欧的小镇上拥有一家面包房。

 

平时马里奥和沃伊在后厨忙活，而害羞的莱维则负责前台的接待。各位客人的需求被整齐的记录在红蓝相间的笔记本上。

 

莱万每周都会为善良的小镇居民们送去他们需要的面包——他在店铺打烊后加入到后厨最后的忙碌中，重新和面，准备馅料，为一直给小店供货的两位精灵送去对她们的感谢——那些椰蓉的黄金奶包和豆沙馅的芝麻团子整齐的摆放在篮子里，而另一边装着海苔肉松卷和芝士香肠面包，莱维骑着自行车，晃晃悠悠的哼着歌把篮子送到精灵们的家里。

 

精灵们则会给他一个拥抱作为回礼，直到莱维脸红的和她们道晚安，又替马里奥和沃伊向她们问好。

 

每到圣诞节，莱万就要更加忙碌起来，他要暂时阔别马里奥和沃伊，穿得厚厚的，去英国找他的朋友——面包人艾登。

 

艾登也是面包人，他庇护着足球教练奥利维尔的厨房，虽然对方并不是一位拥有自己面包房的面包师，但是法国人的手艺也足以令艾登愿意成为他的小面包人。

 

不过今年不一样了，艾登要来到莱维的家了，带着奥利维尔。

 

比利时面包人清脆的嗓音和欢快的笑声充斥了整个听筒，他们占着面包房的订购热线聊了一下午，直到马里奥和沃伊终于同意他们可以带走一些面包给青年队的小运动员们，莱维才满意的挂了电话。

 

平安夜那天，艾登准时敲响了面包房的门，沃伊捧着热红酒替他们开了门——自来熟的小客人接过沃伊的杯子，吸溜了几口，在奥利维尔不赞同的目光下，又还给了他。

 

“你好，我是艾登！这是奥利！”

 

马里奥听到声音回过头去，这欢快蹦跳的音调和他偶然从电话里听到的一模一样。他们的小面包人早已经飞奔到楼下，和艾登黏在一起，散发着布鲁姆面包和麦芽酒面包的香气。

 

时钟敲响到圣诞节来临，两位面包人在吵着要倒数的梦话中打起了小呼噜。

 

奥利维尔把艾登安置在楼上的客房里，向剩下的朋友们道了晚安。他看着迷迷糊糊的比利时小面包伸出手来，摸了摸法国人毛茸茸的胡子，小声的哼哼着，麦芽酒的香气提醒着被熏得有点晕乎的奥利，他的艾登不光是小面包，更倾向于被定义成布丁和某种成人口味的甜点。

 

等到回家后再吃布丁吧。奥利想着，给面包人盖好小被子。

 

半夜他就被隔壁房间的吵闹声吵醒了，法国人捂住了比利时面包人的耳朵，礼貌的清了清嗓子——毕竟隔壁可是睡了三个人呢。

 

三个。

 

法国人默默地为艾登的好朋友祈祷着，希望一切顺利，莱维可是个好人。

 

——END——


End file.
